It's a Halloween Party
by pinaygurl28
Summary: The Regulars are told to have a Halloween event with the other teams involved. They vote on a carnival/tournamnet/fundraiser/party combo. During the party, they play a lot of games where secrets are revealed.
1. Chapter 1

Halloween Version 1

Prince of Tennis

Disclaimer: I do not own the fandom. I'll leave that to the professionals.

Pairings: Pillar, Emerald, and Golden

Summary: The Regulars throw a Halloween party inviting members of other teams as well. During the party, they play a game of like Truth or Consequence.

* * *

><p>It was a cool fall day during tennis practice. The regulars were in court C holding matches, while the non-regulars went about their duties in all the other courts.<p>

"Hoi! Ochibi! What are you doing on Halloween, nya?" asked the hyperactive redhead, Kikumaru Eiji, as he tackled and glomped the only freshman regular. He didn't realize that Echizen was quickly turning a deep shade of blue from his bear hug.

"Kiku- Kikumaru Senpai! Ca-can't breathe, Senpai!" Echizen rasped out. Luckily, the other regulars had reached them and Oishi Senpai was now trying to get Kikumaru off of him.

"Oi! Eiji! Let go of Echizen! He's turning purple! You have to let go so he can breathe again. Come on, Eiji! Let go of him already!" Oishi Senpai said as he tried to pry Kikumaru Senpai's arms off of Echizen.

"Kikumaru! Let go of Echizen now or it's twenty laps!" commanded their buchou, Tezuka Kunimitsu. This had an immediate effect as no one wanted to run that intense amount of laps. They were tired as is since they had just finished having practice matches.

"Ha-hai, buchou!" exclaimed Kikumaru as he let go of the blue freshman. Oishi rushed over to him to make sure that he was okay.

"Echizen! Are you okay? Do you need to go to the nurse? I'm pretty sure that she's still here. I can take you if you want. Here, let me go tell Ryuuzaki Sensei and then we'll go," Oishi said.

"Oishi Senpai, I'm fine! I just need to regain my breath. Just, give me a minute," Echizen answered. That said, the other regulars also backed off to give him some space.

"WAAAHH! OCHIBI! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that! I just wanted to know if you were doing anything for Halloween, nya!" Kikumaru said in a dejected voice, knowing that he hurt his precious Ochibi again.

"Oi! Gaki! Get up already! You're not supposed to worry your Senpai like this," said the loudmouthed powerhouse player, Momoshiro Takeshi.

"Che. Whatever Momo Senpai. You don't even look worried for your kouhai," Echizen answered.

"Why you, little—" Momoshiro started to reply before he was cut off.

"Momoshiro, that's enough! Everyone, gather around in Court A," commanded Tezuka-buchou.

"Hai, buchou!" all of the tennis club members answered.

When everyone was gathered on the court, Ryuuzaki Sensei made an announcement. "As everyone knows, Halloween is just around the corner. The school committee decided that it is mandatory that you wear a costume to school that day. Something about it promoting school spirit. Make sure you do so. That is all. Tezuka, I trust you to handle everything," Ryuuzaki Sensei said before leaving the courts.

"Minna, practice is over. Freshman, clean up the courts. Second years, help them with the nets. Third years, help with the heavier objects. Regulars stay behind," dismissed Tezuka-buchou.

"Ano, Tezuka, is there something else that you need to tell us?" Oishi asked.

"Hai. Let's wait until everyone is here, Oishi," Tezuka answered. It was only another two minutes before the regulars were assembled in front of their buchou.

"Ryuuzaki Sensei thinks that it would be a good idea if we did something together for Halloween," Tezuka announced.

"NANI?" exclaimed some of the regulars. Of course, they all meant it in different ways. Kaidou was a bit weary of such an event as he has a fear of all things scary. Kikumaru and Momo were excited and were already thinking of things. Fuji just stood there with his eyes closed and a serene smile on his face. But inside, he was thinking of ways to make things very interesting. Kawamura and Oishi were standing there and trying to calm down Kikumaru and Momo. Inui was writing down data on their reactions and Echizen was thinking that it would be better if he just walked away now from his crazy Senpai-tachi.

"MINNA! Quiet down now or it will be laps for all of you! Echizen! Don't even try leaving." Apparently the freshman did try to leave unnoticed. "Ryuuzaki Sensei also said that whatever it is we do, we have to invite members of other teams," Tezuka continued.

"Nani? Do we have to invite that annoying Gakuto from Hyoutei? Tezuka, I don't want him there. He will just ruin it!" Kikumaru whined.

"That's enough Kikumaru. Now, does anyone have ideas on what we could do?" Tezuka asked.

"We could go to an amusement park! They have Halloween themes!" suggested Momo.

"Fsssshhh...that's a stupid idea. Just like you, stupid," Kaidou rebutted.

"What did you say, baka Mamushi!"

"You heard me, baka Momoshiro!"

"What's so stupid about my idea, huh?"

"What's so stupid about it is that it came from you! What about the people from other schools who are scared of that stuff, huh!"

"Maybe you're the one who's afraid of that stuff Mamushi! What's the matter? Scared of some ghosts and zombies?"

"Why you!"

"That's enough you two. Stop fighting." Oishi tried to intervene.

"Ano, Kawamura Senpai. Try and break them up with this," Echizen said as he handed the meek senior his racket while no one was looking their way.

"BURNING! You can't fight like this, baby! STOP FIGHTING!" yelled Kawamura as he went into burning mode. The two sophomores were easily managed afterwards as they didn't want to face the wrath of a burning Kawamura.

"Oi! Who gave Kawamura the racket? Someone could have gotten hurt! Someone could go deaf," Oishi said.

"I believe it was our little kouhai who asked Kawamura to break up the fight," Fuji replied.

"Che. It got them to stop, didn't it?"

"It doesn't matter. Momoshiro, Kaidou, you have an extra ten laps at tomorrow's practice, understand?"

"Hai, Buchou," the two sophomores answered dejectedly.

"Does anyone else have a suggestion?"

"Nya! Tezuka, what about a tournament? It can double as a fundraiser too! Except, instead of our uniforms, we play in our costumes," Kikumaru said.

"The club could use some more money. And if we make a lot, we can use some of it for a trip or a training camp," added Oishi.

"Do we actually need to go to a training camp? We already have a lot of things to help us out here," Momo whined.

"What if we have a party with all the other teams? Every time we see them, we're at a tennis court. It would be nice if we were able to just hang out with them," said Fuji.

"Ne, Senpai-tachi, can we please just stick to something? It's getting late," said Echizen.

"OH! It is getting late. We've already been here an hour longer than usual. How about we just take a vote on what we want to do?" Oishi suggested.

"Oishi, handle the vote," Tezuka said.

"Ah, hai, Tezuka. Who wants to go to the amusement park?" Oishi asked. Only Momoshiro raised his hand.

"A tournament in our costumes?" Eiji and Momo raised their hands. When the others saw Momo they raised questioning eyebrows towards him.

"Nani? No one said we could only vote once," Momo said.

"Momoshiro has a point. No data, Momoshiro can actually have a point once in a while," Inui commented.

"Inui Senpai is so mean to me," Momo whined.

"Fsssh...you deserve it," said Kaidou.

"That's enough. No need for another fight. Now then, who wants to just have a Halloween party?" This time, Fuji, Kawamura, Inui and Oishi raised their hands.

"Ne, Tezuka, Echizen, there are no more options. Neither of you voted for anything," Oishi pointed out.

"Ano, Oishi Senpai. I thought of something. We can have the tournament in the morning and afternoon then the party could be afterwards until midnight. The non-regulars can have game booths so that it's like you're at an amusement park. But only if you guys want to. This way we can do everything that you guys want," said Echizen.

"Demo it would be too cold for a party until midnight here at the courts. Oh well, who agrees with Echizen's idea?" asked Oishi. Everyone raised their hand this time since it was a combination of all their ideas.

"Ne, Momo-chii, this is the first time that Ochibi talked so much," Kikumaru tried to whisper to Momo, keyword being tried.

"Eiji, you shouldn't say that. At least he was able to come up with something that we all agree on. But the problem is, where are we going to get everything and hold this at? Halloween is only two weeks away," Oishi said.

"Echizen, since this was your idea, you come up with everything. Ask us for help if you need it. Everyone, go home," Tezuka said.

One by one the regulars left for home or to do other things. Kaidou left to go train some more next to the river, Inui going with him. Oishi, Eiji and Momo left to go eat burgers. Echizen went home to get started on preparations. Kawamura went home to help with the sushi restaurant. And Tezuka, he went to report their decision to Ryuuzaki Sensei.

* * *

><p>Echizen walked along thinking, <em>Che. I only volunteered and talked so much because of my baka oyaji.<em>

Flashback:

_"Oi! Seishounen! You should invite your friends here for a Halloween party," said Nanjirou._

_"Why would I do that?" Ryouma murmured._

_"You never bring anyone around. Makes me think you're a loner. Plus, your Okaa-san is getting worried about you isolating yourself again," Nanjirou informed him._

_"Che. Okaa-san is barely ever home anyway so what does it matter?" Ryouma asked._

_"Too bad so sad. Your coach called me earlier saying that you guys have to do something for Halloween. Come up with some idea and have it here, got it?" Nanjirou said._

_"How are we going to have anything here? That's going to cost a lot, Oyaji. I highly doubt Senpai-tachi would pitch in a lot of money," Ryouma grumbled._

_"That's the good thing about having me and your Okaa-san as your parents. If you somehow get them to agree and have it here, we'll pay for everything!" said Nanjirou._

_"Ugh. Where did you get the money this time, Oyaji?" Ryouma asked._

_"You're forgetting that I saved all the money from my pro tennis career. And your Okaa-san just won another three cases so some of that money can go to this get together thing. And Nanako-chan said she will help you cook food. I know you like to cook and you haven't been able to lately so here's your chance to go crazy. So have it here!" Nanjirou said enthusiastically._

_"Che. Fine, whatever, Oyaji. As long as you're paying for it," Ryouma answered._

End Flashback.

With a sigh, Echizen walked into his home to be greeted by Karupin.

* * *

><p>Thank you to my beta CheyanneChika!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

It's A Halloween Party: Chapter Two

Prince of Tennis

Disclaimer: I do not own the fandom. I'll leave that to the professionals.

Pairings: Pillar, Emerald, and Golden

Summary: The Regulars throw a Halloween party inviting members of other teams as well. During the party, they play a game of like Truth or Consequence.

**The next day during afternoon practice**

The Regulars were once again holding practice matches when Echizen went up to Tezuka-buchou about the event.

"Buchou, can I talk to you about the event?" asked Echizen.

"What is it, Echizen? Do you need help?" replied Tezuka.

"I was wondering if you could have the Regulars go with me this weekend to go shopping for party supplies," answered Echizen.

"Oh, I see. That won't be a problem. I will tell them now," replied Tezuka.

"Arigatou, Buchou," thanked Echizen.

"Regulars! Listen up! Echizen has figured out how to have our event BUT! we need to go shopping with him this weekend for the supplies," informed Tezuka.

"Hoi, hoi! Ochibi wants to spend time with us! I knew he couldn't be so mean to us, nya!" exclaimed Eiji.

"Echizen, is it really okay for you to handle all of the planning by yourself? We're your senpai and it's for the club so it's fine if you come to us for help. I don't want you to become stressed over this," worried Oishi.

"Oishi Senpai! It's fine. You act like I'm selfless and I would handle everything by myself. Of course I am going to include you guys," Echizen replied with a smirk.

"Gah! You brat! You're supposed to be nice to your senpai, not this! You can't do that, you just can't!" exclaimed Momo.

"What time do you want to meet up and where?" asked Oishi.

"Is it okay if we meet up in front of the school at 8 A.M. on Saturday?" asked Echizen. The others nodded their heads in agreement to the time.

"Ano, Echizen, not that I don't want this event to happen, but how are we going to pay for all of this?" asked Fuji.

"Fujiko-chan is right. Even with two weeks, we won't have enough time to earn enough money," agreed Taka.

"It's okay. I was able to get someone to pay for everything and they're letting us use their house for the event. They said that we won't have to pitch in any money," informed Echizen.

"Is it really okay for us to just take money from them? This event could really cost a lot of money," said Oishi.

"Echizen! Who is your secret benefactor?" asked Tezuka.

"It's a secret," said Echizen.

"Echizen! We cannot just let them pay for everything no matter how great of a help that would be. The least we could do is pay them back at least half of what they paid," said Oishi.

"Yadda!" said Echizen.

"Tezuka, make him tell us, nya!" whined Eiji.

"-sigh- Echizen, will you just tell us who your benefactor is," said Tezuka.

"Yadda! Yadda! Yadda!" Echizen said stubbornly.

"Fsssshhh.. damn brat why won't you just tell us..." said Kaidoh.

"Yadda!"

"Gaki! The way you're acting makes me think that it's your parents paying for everything," said Momo. At this there were no protests from the freshman. Instead, he was looking away so as not to meet their eyes.

"Are you serious? Ochibi's parents are paying for everything, nya! That's so nice of them!" exclaimed Eiji.

"Echizen! Answer truthfully, did you ask your parents to pay for everything or did they just offer to pay because you were talking about it," said Tezuka. None of the regulars noticed that Ryuuzaki Sensei was now on the court and overheard their conversation.

"Neither. I told his father about it and he told me that they were going to pay for everything," informed Ryuuzaki Sensei.

"Demo, why would they offer to do that for us?" asked Oishi.

"That's something that will be kept between father and son. It is not your business so just leave it be that you have a benefactor for your event. It is up to Echizen if he wants to tell you," said Ryuuzaki Sensei. With her piece said, she left to watch over the other members of the club.

"Echizen, please give your parents our thanks for offering to pay for all of the expenses," said Tezuka.

"Uisu,"said Echizen, " Ano, senpai-tachi, there might be a slight problem for the tournament. How are we going to get the other schools to wear a costume while they play games?" continued Echizen.

"That's true. We can't have them compete in costumes for something that they don't really have to do," said Oishi.

"Nya, what if our team was the only one to wear the costumes? It is our fundraiser after all, nya," suggested Eiji.

"Fsssshhh... Kikumaru Senpai, why do we even have to wear a costume? Ryuuzaki Sensei said that it's mandatory at school, not the event," asked Kaidoh.

"Awww... come on, Kaidoh! It would be fun! Live a little, nya!" said Eiji.

"You're probably too embarrassed to wear a costume, huh, Mamushi? Your costume is probably that of a snake anyway!" said Momo.

"What'd you say baka Momoshiri!" yelled Kaidoh.

"You heard me! And who're you calling baka, baka?"

"The next person to yell gets five laps around the school!" intervened Tezuka.

"Anyone who does not wear a costume for either school or the tournament will drink a pitcher of my new and improved Aozu Version 3.2," said Inui (read as threatened).

"Back to practice, now! Kaidoh, Echizen! Practice match! Echizen, when you're done come see me! Kikumaru, go practice on the trampoline. Momo practice your swings with the resistance band! Fuj and Kawamura, practice match after Echizen and Kaidoh. Oishi, you will play against Inui on another court!" commanded Tezuka.

And so practice resumed itself without many more intereferences. Echizen won his game against his Kaidoh Senpai 6 games to 4. Remembering that Tezuka-buchou wanted to speak with him, he made his way to him in another court.

"Buchou, you wanted to talk to me about something?" asked Echizen when he made it to him.

"Ah, Echizen. Is it really okay for your parents to pay for everything?" asked Tezuka.

"Hai, buchou. Oyaji practically forced the money into my hands last night," answered Echizen.

"Do you have any ideas on what we need to buy on Saturday?" continued Tezuka.

"Hai. I wanted to get the decorations and utensils first. Also, instead of hiring people to build things for the carnival section, I thought we could just buy the supplies to make the games. What do you think, Buchou?" informed Echizen.

"...Hm...ah... hai, that's fine, Echizen. Whatever you think that will work is fine. Just try not to spend so much money," warned Tezuka although he looked as if he wasn't really listening anymore.

"Buchou, are you okay?" asked Echizen.

"..."

"Buchou?"

"Ah, Echizen. Yes, I'm fine. Why?" asked Tezuka.

"You look a little red and you've been spacing out," replied Echizen.

_**How am I supposed to tell him that I was thinking about all he's done for the team? And maybe throw in some indecent thoughts about him as well.**_

"Ah, I am fine, Echizen. Must be the heat," lied Tezuka.

"Is there anything else you wanted to talk to me about, Tezuka-buchou?" asked Echizen as it seemed that they were done talking about the party.

"Do you know who you want to do what?" asked Tezuka.

"Hai. I was going to ask Kawamura Senpai if his father can provide sushi for everyone. Also, I wanted Oishi and Kikumaru Senpai to think of games. I don't know if Fuji Senpai can write out invitations, if not, I was going to do them myself. Then again, we could just buy them. When the invitations are done, I wanted to ask Kaidoh Senpai to deliver the invitations to Hyoutei, Fudomine, and Rokkaku. The other invitations for Rikkai Dai and St. Rudolph, well, I thought Momo Senpai could take care of those," informed Echizen.

"That's good that you have that much settled on. Make sure to put an RSVP date on there and have them inform us if they will take part in the tournament," said Tezuka.

"Ehh...Buchou? Would it be better if we have a singles tournament and then a doubles tournament?" asked Echizen.

"I suppose so as there are some who prefer doubles to singles, and vise versa," admitted Tezuka, " We will have to ask the others for their opinion. Does the venue have enough courts to play on?" continued Tezuka.

"Aa. Oyaji had three more courts built in and they are now in-door so it should be no problem," said Echizen.

"That's only four courts, Echizen.

"Well, I thought that if we do have separate tournaments, the players can only compete in one of them, not both. That would cut down the time by a few hours. Hold two matches from each tournament at one time. And if they get to 6-6, we have the person who reached six games first as the winner, no tiebreak. That would take too long," suggested Echizen.

"I see. I suppose that would work. Is there anything else about the tournament that you've thought out?" asked Tezuka.

"Prizes. Something to thank the players for participating. As Kikumaru Senpai said, this is our fundraiser so it's only right that we do something to thank them," said Echizen.

"Okay, that's fine. What kind of prizes did you have in mind? Also, when do you plan on actually asking the other teams for their participation and attendance?" questioned Tezuka.

"Gift cards to the tennis shop and to Kawamura Sushi would work. The tennis shop is something of a given since we all practically live and breathe tennis. The sushi shop is quite popular nowadays so I thought that they would want to eat there once in a while. I have to talk to Kawamura-san to see if I could buy the All-you-can-eat sushi buffet tickets. Each person who won will get a card. First place will get a card for both shops, second and third will get a card for the tennis shop in different amounts, and everyone else who did not win would get a 500 yen gift card to both shops," answered Echizen.

"How much do you plan for each card for the top three prizes?" asked Tezuka, _**This seems like too much money for his family to be spending.**_

"Well, I would need three of each card. For first place, I wanted to get 5000 yen on the tennis shop gift card. Second place would have 3000 yen on it, and third place would have 2000 yen. All of them would receive a coupon for the Kawamura Sushi buffet. If Kawamura-san doesn't agree to it, then I will ask him for a coupon worth 1000 yen," explained Echizen.

"That's a total of 30000 yen just on the top three prizes. Not too mention the money to be used on the other prizes! Echizen! That's too much money on a fundraiser tournament!" admonished Tezuka.

"Che. It's fine, Buchou. Oyaji and okaa-san have a lot of money put aside just for me to use on such occassions," said Echizen.

Tezuka had to resist pinching the bridge of his nose. Echizen was being stubborn about this and it looked like nothing was going to change his mind, even laps. He should have told Oishi to help Echizen with this. At least then he knew that they would not be spending so much money.

"Okay, fine. This is your problem if your parents realize just how much of their money you are spending," said Tezuka.

"Whatever," replied Echizen.

"Echizen, behave. I am still your buchou right now," admonished Tezuka.

"Uisu," submitted Echizen. _No way am I going to run more laps._

"You didn't answer my earlier question of when and how you will ask the other teams for their participation," reminded Tezuka.

"Since I wanted to ask Fuji Senpai to do the invitations, I wrote out what I wanted on the invitations. The only thing he would really be doing is creating a design and making copies," said Echizen.

"Do you have what you wrote down in the club room?" asked Tezuka. _**No wonder he is a good student even though he sleeps through his classes. He practically does everything ahead of time.**_

"Hai, Buchou. I put it in my tennis bag so I would remember about it when we clean up," said Echizen.

"Hm... okay. Let me get Fuji," said Tezuka, "FUJI! Come here!" yelled out Tezuka. Fuji, who was at the next court over playing a match with Kawamura ended the game and quickly ran over.

"Saa, Tezuka, what is it?" asked Fuji.

"Echizen needs your help concerning the event," said Tezuka.

"Saa, Echizen, what is it?" asked Fuji.

"Fuji Senpai, can you make the event invitations for the event by this weekend? Well, actually I wanted you to make a design, I already wrote down what was going to be on the inside. I thought that since we're going to be out that day, we could hand them out personally," asked Echizen.

"Saa, I see. That won't be a problem. How many do you want me to make?" asked Fuji.

"...Buchou, how many should there be?" asked Echizen.

"One for each team. No need for more," answered Tezuka.

"So, that will be a total of...five invitations, Fuji Senpai," answered Echizen.

"May I ask who you included for it to be five?"

"I added Hyoutei, Rikkai Dai, Fudomine, Yamabuki and Rokkaku," replied Echizen.

"Saa, okay. I can probably get them done by tomorrow. I have no homework so I can dedicate alot of time for this," informed Fuji.

"Sankyuu, Fuji Senpai. I will give you the paper with what will go inside after practicv," said Echizen.

"Fuji, you should return to your match against Kawamura," said Tezuka,(read as ordered) _**I don't like how Echizen practically forgot that I was standing here the whole time. **_

"Saa, okay, Tezuka," said Fuji as he walked away, but not before he sent a knowing smirk Tezuka's way.

_**Crap. Don't tell me Fuji knows that I have been thinking about Echizen a lot.**_

While Tezuka was busy thinking about whether or not Fuji knows about his growing crush on their rookie freshman, said freshman was trying to get his attention.

"..chou. Buchou! Buchou!" Echizen said repeatedly.

"Ano. Echizen, what's the matter?" asked Tezuka, trying to act like he was not caught with his guard down.

"Mada mada dane, Tezuka-buchou. You let your guard down," teased Echizen with a playful smirk adorning his lips. Tezuka's left eyebrow began to twitch when Echizen continued to smirk.

"Don't make me give you laps for disobedience," warned Tezuka.

"But I haven't disobeyed any of your orders," rebutted Echizen.

_**Damn. **_

"What is it that you needed?" asked Echizen.

"Nothing. I was just going to tell you that practice should have ended ten minutes ago. But you were daydreaming," said Echizen. Tezuka's eyes widened as he realized that Echizen was right and practice was held longer because he had let his guard down.

"MINNA! Practice is over. Make sure you clean up before you leave!" dismissed Tezuka.

_Hehe. Buchou is so easy to mess with. Gah. I hope no one else realized just how long we talked. It's so much easier for me to talk to Tezuka-buchou. I wonder why..._

**A**uthor's **N**ote:

_**THOUGHTS= TEZUKA'S**_

_THOUGHTS=ECHIZEN'S_

Arigatou for reading my story. I will continue to work hard on this so it doesn't take long for me to update.

Thank you to all the reviews from:

black angel in love

Sprig

Rei

DarkAngel048


	3. Chapter 3

It's A Halloween Party: Chapter Three

Prince of Tennis

Disclaimer: I do not own the fandom. I'll leave that to the professionals.

Pairings: Pillar, Emerald, and Golden

Summary: The Regulars throw a Halloween party inviting members of other teams as well. During the party, they play a game of like Truth or Consequence.

A/N: This chapter occurs on the same day as chapter two.

"Buchou, you forgot to say that the regulars need to stay behind again for event discussions," reminded Echizen.

"Oh. Right. Regulars! Stay behind before you change!" yelled out Tezuka just as their fellow regulars were leaving the court. _**This isn't good. I keep getting caught with my guard down with Ryoma around me. And I just can' ignore Ryoma so that he doesn't affect me like this anymore. **_By the time Tezuka had finished thinking to himself, the others had gathered around him and Echizen.

"Is something wrong, Tezuka? Do we have to do something? Is it about the party? Did Echizen's parents call to say that they changed their minds?" fretted Oishi.

"Nya, Oishi calm down! You're stressing yourself out!" Eiji said as he tried to calm his Doubles' partner.

"Oishi! Calm down! Yes, it concerns the party. No, nothing is wrong. No, the Echizens did not revoke their charity, so to speak. We just need your opinion on something," said Tezuka. Oishi released a relieved sigh when he heard that nothing was wrong.

"Hoi, hoi! Do we have to take another vote, Tezuka?" asked Kikumaru.

"Echizen would like to know if you would all agree to hold two separate tournaments. One for singles and another for doubles. Echizen made a good point when he told me that it would be more likely that some players would much rather play doubles instead," said Tezuka.

Everyone was shocked that Echizen thought about what others might have wanted and didn't just do waht was easier for him.

Echizen smirked when he saw his senpai-tachi's reactions, although his Fuji and Inui Senpai didn't look any different, "Mada mada dane, senpai."

"Aa. That would be good. But how are we going to figure out the matches?" asked Oishi.

"I thought that we could have that on the invitation. Have it say that there will be two separate tournmants and leave some space for the sign ups. Fuji Senpai, remind me to give you the example," explained Echizen.

"Saa, of course Ryo-chan," answered Fuji. Tezuka's left eye was beginning to twitch again when he heard Fuji's nickname for HIS Ryoma. _**Wait! Did I just call him mine? Well, yes, I suppose that I do have feelings for him but still. Crap. So I was right! Fuji does know about my feelings for Echizen. Knowing him, he's doing this on purpose to mess with me! Damn you, Fuji! You truly are a sadistic tensai!**_

While Tezuka was busy with his internal rant, Echizen was busy trying to hold in his grimace at the latest nickname from his senpai-tachi.

"Fuji Senpai, I wish you wouldn't call me that," groaned Echizen.

"But why not? Ryo-chan is just so cute. It suits you," replied Fuji.

"Fuji Senpai! Just don't!" said Echizen. By now, Tezuka was just regaining his bearings and only heard the last of what Echizen said.

"That's enough. The both of you. We still have work to finish," said Tezuka.

"Ano, I thought that you just wanted our advice on the tournament, Tezuka. What else is there?" asked Oishi.

"Oh, I wanted to ask you all something else as well, Oishi Senpai. Would it be okay for you and Kikumaru Senpai to think of some games we could have for the carnival portion, and the supplies needed for them? We will buy them on Saturday, so please have a list ready by then. Momo Senpai, you will most likely deliver the invitations to Rikkai Dai and St. Rudolph. Kaidoh Senpai, can you please deliver the invitations for

Hyoutei, Fudomine, and Rokkaku. They need to be given on Saturday as well. Fuji Senpai, you need to have them done by Thursday just so I can make sure that you didn't do anything to them. Inui Senpai, please call the other schools and say they will be getting a visit, but only if Momo and Kaidoh Senpai agree to deliver the invitations. Kawamura Senpai, is it okay if I go home with you, I need to speak to your otou-san about catering for both the party and tournament," said Echizen.

"Nya, Ochibi! Why don't you just hire someone for the carnival games?" asked Kikumaru.

"Eiji! That would cost too much money! Besides, if anything we can keep the games for future events!" said Oishi.

"Gah! Gaki! Heading to all the schools would take too long!" whined Momo.

"Fssshhh... Tezuka-buchou, would it not be more appropriate if we handed the invitations as a team?" asked Kaidoh.

"Kaidoh is right, Tezuka. It would be better if we all went together to give the invitations," said the meek Kawamura.

"Senpai-tachi are mean. They are ignoring everything else that I asked of them," said Echizen while looking towards Tezuka, making it seem as if the sentence was meant for him although it was spoken loud enough for the others to hear it.

"Kaidoh and Kawamura are right. We will all be needed to hand out the invitations. It would be better if we were to all meet up at some place for lunch and give them the invitations then. Even if we are not finished with the shopping, I know for a fact that at least two of you will be complaining about hunger," said Tezuka while he threw a pointed glare at Momo and Kikumaru.

"Fine. Inui Senpai, will you please make the calls now. It would be better if they are told as soon as possible so that they can make the arrangements for transportation. Demo, where are we going to meet up?" said Echizen.

"KAWAMURA SUSHI!" yelled Momo and Kikumaru.

"Taka-san would it be okay if we had everyone meet there?" asked Fuji.

"..I guess that would be okay. Demo, I don't think that everyone can get free sushi again like when we won our last game. Echizen, would it be better if you spoke to otou-san then instead?" said Kawamura.

"Uisu," answered Echizen.

"Do you think we can have all of the teams pitch in some money so we can pay for the sushi? Although, I think we should pay for more since we are the ones who invited them," suggested Oishi.

_Che. This is basically Oyaji's fault. Hmm... maybe if I give some of Karupin some of his magazines, he will 'offer' to pay for all the expenses. Nah, it's okay. _

"Yo! Shall I tell the teams to be prepared to pay for a share of the expenses, then?" asked Inui.

"Go ahead and do so now, Inui. While we're all together and can make different plans if they can't make it on Saturday," ordered Tezuka.

"Ne, Ochibi, I've already thought of five games but who will be handling the booths?" asked Kikumaru.

"Momo Senpai, can you call the other sophomores and ask them if they could do it?" asked Echizen in reply to Kikumaru's own question.

"Sure. I'll just call Arai and he'll tell everyone else. I'm pretty sure they're all together right now anyway," answered Momo. Momo walked away with his phone out to call Arai.

"Ochibi, are you going to ask the other freshmen to help out?" asked Kikumaru when he noticed that they have yet to be involved, or even mentioned.

"Che. They'll just bring along that annoying girl that's always yelling. Besides, this is going to be at my house, I don't want them knowing where I live," answered Echizen.

"Mou, that's mean Ochibi. What about Sakuno-chan?" replied Kikumaru.

"...Who's that?" asked Echizen with a somewhat blank look that they could tell he really didn't know who that was.

"Who's that? Sakuno-chan is Ryuuzaki-sensei's granddaughter! She has a crush on you!" exclaimed Kikumaru.

"Nope. Don't know her," said Echizen.

"Mou, Ochibi's so mean to his admirers," said Kikumaru.

"Che. I didn't ask them to," commented Echizen.

"Iie data. Echizen has poor memory concerning names of people," Inui said as he came up behind Kikumaru after getting off the phone with the other schools.

"Inui! Don't do that! You scared me!" pouted Kikumaru.

"Kikumaru is easily scared," Inui said as he scribbled in his ever present green notebook.

"Inui! That's enough. What did the other schools say?" asked Tezuka in hopes of preventing another argument.

"Right. All of them can make it to Kawamura Sushi on Saturday and they will be there at twelve noon. Apparently they still had practice so the person I spoke to was able to determine how much money they can pitch in as well. Oshitari-san told me that Hyoutei will be able to pay 900Y. Renji said that Rikkai Dai can pay 500Y, they need money for transportation here. Tachibana-san said they can pay 700Y. Mizuki-san said that the members can pay 800Y. Saeki-san told me that since they also have to pay for transportation, the most that they can pay for is 600Y. That makes for a total of 3500Y from the other schools. That much alone is barely enough for Kikumaru and Momoshiro," said Inui, although the last sentence was said in a slightly teasing tone of voice.

"Mou, Inui is so mean. We don't eat that much," defended Kikumaru of the both of them since Momo was still on the phone.

"Minna, how much can each of you chip in? With the amount some members eat, we will need to pitch in a lot individually," said Oishi. Momo came back at this point and heard Oishi ask how much they can give.

"Kawamura, you shouldn't have to pay. Aferall, your family owns the shop," offered Tezuka.

"Ano, Tezuka-buchou, I only have 600Y to give," said Momo.

"I only have 500Y to offer. I have to buy more ingredients for my Inui Juice," said Inui.

"Fssshhh... Tezuka-buchou, I can pay 800Y," offered Kaidoh.

"Saa, I can pay 1500Y, Tezuka," said Fuji.

"Nya, I can get 900Y," added Kikumaru.

"I can also bring 900Y," said Oishi.

"I don't think that Okaa-san and Oyaji will give me anymore money," said Echizen. _I'll have to talk to Kawamura-san tonight after all to reserve a part of the shop if not the whole shop. I don't want anyone outside of the players to be inside. Others could hear about it before it's announced. Plus I don't want any annoying people being loud._

"I can bring 2000Y although part of it would be from the club since it's a fundraiser, it should be fine," said Tezuka.

"That brings our total to 10700Y ($136 U.S.D) I believe that would be enough to cover all of the necessary costs," announced Inui after he calculated the total sum.

"Taka-san, do you think your otou-san will be willing to give us a discount?" asked Fuji.

"Ano, I'll have to ask him later," said Kawamura.

"Kawamura Senpai, I think I will go with you today anyway," said Echizen.

"Are you sure, Echizen? It's going to be dark soon," answered Kawamura.

"Uisu. I don't have to be home for another two hours anyway," assured Echizen.

"Tezuka, the school is going to close soon. Let's go somewhere else to continue this conversation. It won't be good if we get locked on campus," fretted Oishi.

"BURGER SHOP! BURGER SHOP! BURGER SHOP!" chanted Kikumaru and Momo.

"Fine, let's go," conceded Tezuka when he saw that although Ryoma had not said anything, there was a gleam in his eyes showing that he too would like to go to the burger shop.

The regulars soon left the school after changing out of their uniforms and made their way to the burger shop. When there, each of them ordered separately. Tezuka, who had ordered first and got one burger, a medium fries, and a small soda. Originally, he planned on waiting for Ryoma so that they can sit next to each other, but Oishi and Kawamura asked him to go find them a table. He didn't see why someone else couldn't do it instead. Momo ordered fifteen burgers, three large fries and two large vanilla shakes. Kikumaru ordered five cheeseburgers, one large fries, and one large soda. Echizen had ten burgers, two medium fries, and two cans of Ponta from before practice and he couldn't drink them. All the other regulars ordered the same thing as Tezuka. Fuji and Echizen were the last to return with their orders. They looked as if they had just finished having a conversation. And judging by the smirk on Echizen's face and the sadistic aura just rolling off of Fuji in waves, no one seemed inclined to ask what it was about. Tezuka wasn't sure which one he wanted to do more. Find out what they had talked about or to throttle Fuji for talking to Ryoma in private. Who knows what embarrassing things Fuji could have told Echizen. They waited until everyone was seated before starting up the conversation again. Tezuka was seated at one end of the table, Oishi across from him, Kikumaru next to Oishi, followed by Kawamura and Inui at the end of their side. Beside Tezuka was Echizen, who had taken the seat because it was the only one left, maybe because Tezuka sent a terrifying glare at anyone else who tried to take the seat. Beside Echizen sat Fuji then Momo and finally Kaidoh. It probably wasn't the best idea to have the two sophomore rivals sitting next to each other.

Echizen was the first to speak, "Senpai-tachi, don't say anything about where and when the event will be. I don't need anyone hanging around my house."

"Saa, Ryo-chan -Tezuka sent a glare towards him at this- does that mean that I can't come over to your house for some _practice?" _asked Fuji with extra emphasis on practice.

"We'll have to see if I can make an exception just for you," replied Echizen. Although, the others were unsure if he caught onto what it was Fuji truly meant.

"And here I was hoping you would say yes right away. Especially after our last conversation about the photos," said Fuji.

"Fuji Senpai, I told you not to mention that until it's time," warned Echizen.

"Anyway, Echizen is right. We should keep this quiet until it's announced," agreed Tezuka. He would do anything to get Ryoma to talk to him like that. He especially didn't like that it seemed that Echizen once again forgot about his surroundings, even when he was right next to him.

"Oi! Echizen, when and how do you plan on announcing it?" asked Momo.

"We use fliers, the gossipy people at school, have the office announce it," said Echizen.

"Fssshhhh...brat, how do you plan on making all of those fliers?

"Copy machine in the library. Ten copies for 50Y. Put fliers up at corners, phone booths, outside restaurants, and throw some in mailboxes. We can put some near the other schools so their students will hear about it too. But, we won't make any copies until we know that the other teams will join in," answered Echizen.

"Nya, Ochibi what do you mean by make copies? We don't have a real one yet," asked Kikumaru.

"I had three sample fliers made last night because I couldn't sleep," admitted Echizen.

"Hoi, hoi! I want to see them!" exclaimed Kikumaru.

"Come on, Echizen! Show us!" Momo also exclaimed, at the same time he tried to get Echizen in a chokehold but Fuji was sitting between them.

"Fssshhh... baka momoshiri. How can he show us if you end up killing him by choking him to death," taunted Kaidoh.

"Momoshiro that's enough!" ordered Tezuka when he saw that Momoshiro was still trying to get at Ryoma and still fighting Kaidoh, "Echizen, show us the samples," continued Tezuka.

"Uisu," Echizen answered before taking out three papers from his school bag. He then placed them on the table side by side. The fliers were drawn by hand using colored pencils and a regular pencil.

The first one, on the far left, had a drawing of all of the Seigaku regulars in their uniforms. Tezuka stood in the middle with four regulars paired together on both sides of him. The pairs were standing back to back to one another with their arms crossed but their dominant hand was also holding their respective tennis rackets. In order, the regulars were drawn as: Kaidoh and Inui, Momo and Echizen, Tezuka, Oishi and Eiji, and the last pair was Fuji and Kawamura. At the top it said: **COME SUPPORT SEIGAKU TENNIS CLUB REGULARS! **Beneath that showed the information concerning the event; what day it would happen, what time, and where it would be held. In a thought bubble at the top left corner, it said: **THERE WILL BE SPECIAL GUESTS APPEARING FROM OTHER SCHOOLS! **On the opposite side of that, it showed that there will be food and drink being sold throughout the tournament. At the bottom right corner was a picture frame with **THERE WILL BE A SPECIAL ITEM BEING SOLD COURTESY OF TWO OF THE REGULARS! ** At the bottom center it said that there will be carnival games available for young children to play at cheap prices.

The center flier had drawing of all six tennis teams. The drawings included all of the regulars and each team's drawing went all the way across horizontally. The information was written out in between the pictures in different colors, depending on which two teams it was between (Between Seigaku and Rikkai Dai: Blue and Black) Seigaku was at the top followed by Rikkai Dai, Hyoutei, Fudomine, St. Rudolph, and then Rokkaku. Everyone was in their tennis uniform.

The last flier was a bit of a combination of the previous two. It still had all of the tennis teams, except this time they weren't separated by teams. They were all joined together in one group. The teams were separated so they didn't stay near someone from their own team. Tezuka was pleased to see that although everyone else was separated, the Tezuka and Ryoma in the picture were standing together. And Fuji was nowhere near either of them. Like the first poster, the text was off to the side in thought bubbles.

"Sugoi Ochibi! These look great! Ano, who drew them? I want to ask if they could draw a picture for me!" exclaimed Kikumaru.

"Kikumaru Senpai, are you sure you don't mean a picture of you and Oishi Senpai?" asked Echizen.

"Ne Ochibi, I do-don' know what you mean by that," replied Kikumaru.

"Che. Whatever Liar Senpai," said Echizen.

"Oi, Echizen. What are you talking about?" asked Momo.

"Baka Momo Senpai. Kikumaru Senpai has a cru-" Echizen started to say but soon found his Kikumaru Senpai's hand covering his mouth.

"Oi! Eiji Senpai! I want to know what he means! Stop doing that," exclaimed Momo.

"No, no. It's okay. There's nothing to know. Echizen doesn't know what he's talking about. Right, Echizen?" said Kuikumaru.

"MMMPH KIKUMMMPPPHHH HAMMMPH," Echizen tried to say something but failed at it. Unfortunately for Echizen, Fuji realized what he intended to do when he began teasing Kikumaru.

"Ne, Eiji, weren't you asking Ryo-chan something about the artist of the fliers?" reminded Fuji. This made Kikumaru finally let go of Echizen and when he saw that Tezuka looked ready to assign laps he ran back to his seat next to Oishi.

"Oh yeah. Thanks Fujiko! Ne, Ochibi! Who drew these?" Kikumaru asked again. Echizen just looked towards the ceiling to avoid their questioning gazes but anyone who looked closely could see a slight redness adorning his cheeks that could only be caused by a blush.

"Iie data," mumbled Inui before he began to scribble anew in his handy dandy notebook *hehe*.

"Eh, Eiji. Inui means that Echizen himself s the artist. Gomen, Echizen, you probably didn' want me to say that," said Kawamura.

"It's okay, Kawamura Senpai. It would have gotten out eventually. Especially since Kikumaru Senpai would never stop bothering me about it -Mou, Ochibi's being mean again, Oishi!-. Then he'll get Momo Senpai involved -Hey!-. And of course they'll ask Inui Senpai -Of course, there will be data to be discovered- who will bring Kaidoh Senpai -Fsssshhhh- and somehow Fuji Senpai -You wound me, Ryo-chan!- will get involved. The only one who would leave it alone is you and Tezuka-buchou," scowled Echizen.

"Nani? You drew these, Echizen?" exclaimed Momo.

"Ochibi, when did you learn to draw?" asked Kikumaru.

"Okaa-san didn't want me to focus only on tennis, so she signed me up to take other lessons," said Echizen.

"What other lessons did you take, Echizen?" asked Inui. He just wanted to get more data on one of the people he rarely could get data on.

"Mada mada senpai. Find out on your own," said Echizen with a smirk.

"Oh come on, Ochibi! Tell us!" exclaimed Kikumaru.

"Che. No more of my secrets are going to be revealed tonight," said Echizen.

"Mou, fine then. Demo, Ochibi will you draw a picture for me still?" asked Kikumaru.

"Uisu," agreed Echizen. He knew that if he didn't agree now, his Kikumaru Senpai would continue to ask him no matter who was around, he didn't need more people finding out about his life.

"Minna, stop getting distracted. We need to finish this quickly. Everyone approves of the fliers?" said Tezuka. The other regulars nodded that they liked the fliers.

"Oishi, will you speak to the headmaster about the office announcing the event next Monday," asked Tezuka.

"Hai, Tezuka," agreed Oishi.

"Fuji, I'm sure that you can find a way to mention the event to the right people so it will quickly spread throughout the school. Don't do so until Monday morning though, before announcements," said Tezuka.

"Saa... Tezuka is ordering me to be a gossip," Fuji said teasingly. This only made Tezuka scowl even more.

"Echizen, make the copies before Saturday anyway," said Tezuka.

"Che, Buchou is so sure that they will all agree," said Echizen.

"Demo, but Tezuka is right, Echizen. The other schools were always slightly interested in our members and this is the first time we've held an event this big," said Oishi.

"Nya, and some of their members are our friends," added Kikumaru.

"You have also been an enigma for quite some time. They don't know that much about you. They will be eager to learn more about you through this. Even more so when they find out that the event will be held at your home, that you're the one who came up with the compromised idea, and that your parents are paying for it," said Inui.

"Che. Too bad for them. It won't be held at my house," said Echizen.

"Echizen, explain. You told us it will be held at your house," ordered Tezuka.

"It is. But, not the one that we currently live in. We have another house here in Tokyo. It's bigger so it can hold everyone if they choose to spend the night," said Echizen.

"Just how many houses does your family own?" asked Momo.

"Yadda. That's another secret. Besides, we need to finish talking about the fliers and stuff," said Echizen.

"Actually, we're pretty much done. You have the fliers done, Eiji and I are handling the games, Inui already called the other schools, and you gave Fuji the information that's going to go on the invitations," said Oishi.

"The games! Momo Senpai, baka! You never told us if Arai Senpai and the others are going to watch over them!" remembered Echizen.

"Ah! Oh, right. Well, he said that you now have twenty sophomores to lead the games," said Momo as he scratched the back of his head.

"Pair them up by twos. Kikumaru Senpai, come up with ten games. Or twenty if we make one person handle one game. I think we only need to have one per person. So, make it twenty anyway," said Echizen.

"Nya, okay then Ochibi!" said Kikumaru.

"Echizen, how many copies do you plan on making?" asked Tezuka. He had been quiet for far too long, he was afraid Ryoma would forget he was there again.

"Let's just say that it's a lot, Buchou," said Echizen.

"Echizen," Tezuka grounded out.

"-sigh- Fine. Each student will have 25 copies to put in mailboxes around their neighborhood. Each team will have a total of 100 copies to hand out at school. Each team will also have another fifty to hand out to random people walking around on the streets," said Echizen.

"There are a total of 38 regulars, not including our own team. That's more than 1850 copies. That will be a total of 9250Y for copies. And how will you divide it by the three versions?" said Tezuka.

"Che. It's not that much. There will be a total of 616 copies of each flier. Each school will have at least 100 copies of each flier," said Echizen.

"And you're sure that's not a lot? We can easily pay for the copies so your parents won't have to," offered Oishi.

"Yeah, Ochibi. Your parents may have said that it's okay but we don't want to take advantage of that," said Kikumaru. The other seniors also nodded their heads to show that they agreed with what Oishi and Kikumaru said.

"Whatever," said Echizenm, "Ah! Kawamura Senpai, can you ask your otou-san if he can put some tables together that's secluded for Saturday," asked Echizen.

"Okay, Echizen. He can probably put up the screen so no one will hear us either," answered Kawamura.

"Sankyuu. Ano, Buchou, are we done here?" said Echizen.

"Hai. Minna! We're done for tonight. You all know what you have to do. Make sure that Echizen doesn't have to do this by himself," said Tezuka as the regulars began to pack up and leave.

A/N: Okay that's it! I hope the length of it made up for the fact that it took a little longer than the last update to happen :D Thanks for reading!

Thank you to the following for reviewing:

Sprig

CheyanneChika

xLIVExEVILxSTEALxCOOKIESx

black angel in love

BAIBAI!


	4. Chapter 4

It's A Halloween Party: Chapter Four

Prince of Tennis

Disclaimer: I do not own the fandom. I'll leave that to the professionals

Pairings: Pillar, Emerald, and Golden

Summary: The Regulars throw a Halloween party inviting members of other teams as well. During the party, they play party games.

It was the Friday night before the infamous Saturday that was sure to be filled with shopping. It wasn't that he didn't want to go, it was more that he was dreading being near HIM for a whole day, yet at the same time he was anciously awaiting the day so that they would be together again. _Not that the other was aware that I want to spend every waking moment that I have with him._ Tezuka had just finished preparing for the night and was now lying on his bed. Even with all the anxiety, it was surprisingly easy for him to go to sleep. And then the dreams began soon after he fell asleep...

_~Dream Sequence~_

_The music blared loudly from the speakers that seemed to be settled on either side of the room. It was almost as if the one who planned this wanted them to feel surrounded in sound. Yet, at the same time, there was nothing that seemed to cross either Tezuka's eyes or ears except for the vision he saw coming his way. Ryoma was bright red, hiding against a wall, his costume that of a serving maid. The dress was low cut and skirt was short. It was obvious he hated what Fuji had chosen as his costume but Tezuka couldn't help but want to thank the tensai for giving him such a vision._

_They were alone, no one else here so far. Ryoma had done an incredible job on the whole event. The room was one Tezuka had never been in. It looked a lot like a scene out of an old Arthurian legend. Of course, Tezuka felt like it was appropriate. He, himself was dressed in a dark blue silk outfit that made him look like the king he was meant to be dressed as. Even the golden crown seemed made for him. He didn't miss the glances the youngest of their club had been casting at him since they'd both arrived here._

_He couldn't remember how they got here, but really, he didn't care. All he knew was the more he watched Ryoma looking at him, the more he began to merely want to spend time with the young man away from the music and the costumes. Before he realized it, he was over at the others side, looking down at him._

_"Buchou, this is embarrassing. Can't I wear something else?" Ryoma asked, looking up at his captain from under the fake lashes Fuji had made him wear. He swore silently that he'd make the other pay for this… at a later time. For now, he had to admit, that Tezuka's costume was well chosen, and the tights seemed to mold the others lower body in ways only tights could do. Giving the younger man a lot to be able to visualize. Shyly, one slender hand reached out, stroking over Tezuka's arm, feeling the soft fabric. It was almost like an addiction, and he couldn't help but move closer to continue playing with it, rubbing against him._

_Tezuka hadn't been bothered by the light touch. Yet when the other began to cuddle up against him, rubbing against him like a cat, happy and content, made him raise an eyebrow in surprise, before his whole body seemed to come alive. Especially when that slender, small body brushed against his lower body. A soft moan passed the captain's lips and made his eyes seem to fall closed slightly behind his glasses. Desire hit him hard and strong and before he knew it, he reached out and grabbed the boy, pulling him flush against him._

_"Tezuka?" Ryoma questioned, but his voice was almost breathy, as if he was beginning to feel the same feelings that were stirring inside of Tezuka's own body._

_"Just once, humor me," he whispered, his voice low, before Tezuka lowered his head and kissed him. It started slow, almost shyly. Yet once the older boy had a taste of the younger one, he was lost. He deepened it, a part of him worried that the other would pull away and hate him for this. There was no need to worry though, seeing as the younger man seemed to melt against him, parting his lips and returning the kiss. A groan slid up from his throat, even as his whole body tensed, wanting to get closer to him. His body was hard, his erection pressing against the smaller boy._

_It was at that when things seemed to change. Ryoma broke the kiss and looked up at Tezuka with a smirk and a heated gaze, before shifting to his tip toes and beginning to kiss along the other boys throat and jaw. Low gasps passed the captain's lips as clever hands and swift fingers seemed to trail along his body, as if searching for each little place that would make the taller man become even more aroused. Tezuka felt as if his knees were going to turn to jelly. His whole body was like one giant nerve and every touch and kiss from the smaller boy was taking him higher in pleasure. He never knew Ryoma wanted him just as much. Never knew that he could turn him on so easily. It seemed like all the other had to do was look his way and he was ready and willing._

_Ryoma gave the taller man a grin, before he gave him a light push and watched as Tezuka fell into the chair that was behind him. The boy then began to trail his hands and mouth down along his chest, working slowly, even as his hands moved down and began to open up the other's pants. At first, Tezuka shifted, attempting to stop the other. Yet as Ryoma looked up at him from under his lashes, lust and desire coloring those usually bored eyes, he couldn't find the words to detour the boy. He let him have his way, certain he'd enjoy whatever he did to him._

_And enjoy it he did. Pleasure seemed to wash over the Buchou as that tongue flicked out to lick over his covered length, before cool hands seemed to find him through his boxers and pulled him free. Cool air caressed him, making the older boy shiver before a moist sensation began playing over it. A low hiss passed the boys lips as Ryoma began to tease and work over the cock with care. There was no denying the boy knew exactly what he wanted and Tezuka was powerless to stop him._

_It felt like he was being treated to something he'd never have believed possible. The prodigy was surprisingly skilled for one so young and without meaning to, Tezuka found himself groaning in warning. He'd never had someone suck him off before and the sensation of having someone he'd lusted for and wanted for so long had sent him swiftly to his peak. He felt horrible for getting so close so quickly but he knew he'd have to make it up to the younger boy… and soon._

Yet instead of feeling the warmth of that mouth around him as he found release, all he felt was the tightness of his pants. A part of his mind seemed to grow confused, wondering how he'd managed to find his way back into his clothes when Ryoma had just been sucking on him mere moments before. As he opened his eyes, he realized it was rather fuzzy and he frowned. When had he taken off his glasses? He was certain he'd wanted to keep his gaze on the genius.

It was then that the cool feel of the sheets underneath him and the cool air and darkness of the room came to the Buchou's attention. Tezuka slowly shifted to sit up, taking notice of his night pants and the rather large wet spot in front. He noticed his blankets had been kicked off sometime during the night. Squinting toward the alarm clock, he could tell it was four in the morning. He'd been dreaming. Everything that had been going on with the boy… had all been a dream.

He sighed and fell back against the bed, his head once more hitting his pillow. He'd just been having an erotic dream about Ryoma. He felt no embarrassment over it. All he felt was disappointed and a bit unfulfilled. He'd had a wet dream. It hadn't really happened and all he could do was wish it had been reality. For a brief moment he toyed with the idea of calling Ryoma about it. Of letting the other know. Yet something stayed his hand. Ryoma was probably asleep. He couldn't bother the young genius. He was working hard for the party and it wouldn't do to disturb him.

As Tezuka stared blearily at his ceiling, he thought of another genius he knew of. One who was certain to be willing to talk and while he'd possibly tease Tezuka about it later, he knew he could get help from the man as well. Sighing, he rolled over and picked up his phone to call the one person he knew was more perverted than anyone else he knew… he called Fuji. He knew that there was no way that he could go back to sleep after a dream like that. Besides it was just an hour until he would have woken up anyway.

Arigatou to Dark Nuriko for writing the dream sequence! Sugoi! I actually updated after such a long time. :)

Many thanks to:

Loocoforcoco-123

Darkbalsara

CheyanneChika

xLIVExEVILxSTEALxCOOKIESx

DarkAngel048

black angel in love

for their very helpful and inspiring reviews


	5. Chapter 5

It's A Halloween Party: Chapter Five

Prince of Tennis

Disclaimer: I do not own the fandom. I'll leave that to the professionals

Pairings: Pillar, Emerald, and Golden

Summary: The Regulars throw a Halloween party inviting members of other teams as well. During the party, they play party games.

Echizen was growing annoyed. Yes, they had agreed on eight o'clock but he had expected at least some of them to have arrived early. Like they normally did when they met up outside of campus. Instead, Echizen was standing alone outside of the school gates with only ten minutes left until eight. This would have been fine if not for the fact that he had been waiting for the past fifteen minutes ago and the comfort of his bed a half hour before that. It wasn't that he was excited for the day ahead. He simply wanted to spend a LOT of time with his beloved. Or the person that he loved since they were not together. Yet. _And I do plan on changing that very, VERY soon. _

Somewhere behind Echizen, Tezuka was slowly walking towards the tennis prodigy. He was trying his hardest to be quiet so as not to be discovered. He paused so as to admire the lithe form of the freshman for a longer time. Instead of the usual tennis outfit or school uniform, Echizen was wearing a white long sleeved button down shirt that was open which showed a tight, black muscle shirt inside, he was also wearing form-fitting, black faux leather pants. It was one of the few times that Tezuka had seen Echizen in casual clothing. Along with the different clothes, Echizen was not wearing the signature white FILA cap.

"It's considered rude to stare at others, Tezuka-buchou," said Echizen, piercing through Tezuka's thoughts.

"Ho-how did you know tha-that I was here?" spluttered Tezuka, quite unlike himself.

"Che. Buchou let his guard down. You seem to be doing that a lot lately, Buchou. Is something bothering you?" said Echizen. _That way I can get rid of it so I can gain all of your attention!_

"No," replied Tezuka. _Except for the fact that I can't seem to get you out of my head. Especially after that dream from last night. I could have sworn it was real. _Tezuka was forced to bite back a groan from the mere memory. Tezuka was so lost in his thoughts of his dream that for a while, he forgot just who he was with. It was some time later when he was jolted out of his thoughts by the very subject of them.

"Yes, Echizen?" snapped out Tezuka. It wasn't that he was annoyed with Ryoma, he was annoyed with himself for once again letting his guard down.

"Che. Just thought that you'd like to be told that senpai-tachi are headed here and you were moaning like a slut," bit out Echizen, he was annoyed that he was yelled out even though he was just trying to help. He knew that Tezuka would be horribly embarrased if he was caught moaning by the other members.

Tezuka had a hard time holding down his blush. Just like Echizen had said, the other regulars were slowly making their way towards them. Taka, Fuji and Kikumaru had a small messenger bag hanging off one shoulder, they looked to be only big enough to hold a folder. This was when Tezuka finally noticed that Echizen had a similar bag that looked to be full to the brim.

"Nya! Ochibi is here early!" exclaimed Kikumaru when he saw Echizen standing there.

"What are in the bags?" asked Tezuka. Although he would have found out eventually, he was far too curious to wait and this was the only way he could get the information without damaging his reputation even further in front of Ryoma.

"Nya, oh yeah! Ochibi! I have the lists of games. Descriptions, rules, and necessary supplies!" exclaimed Kikumaru who almost forgot he was even carrying a bag.

"I also have copies of the things you requested of me, Ryoma-chan. I also have the phone number of my contact. We can call them later so we can make a deal with them," said Fuji.

"What things, Echizen?" asked Tezuka. He knew that there was something that the two were talking about.

"Aa. It's nothing, Buchou. Just something Fuji-senpai and I came up with as a surprise for everyone and we can still earn money," said Echizen in a slightly cold voice. It seemed as if he was still upset over Tezuka snapping at him earlier.

"Anyway, I have the copies of the posters already made. They're already pre-sorted for each school as well," said Echizen.

"You already made the copies?" asked Momo.

"Always be prepared, senpai," was all that was said from Echizen.

"Minna! We should get going so that we can finish well before the lunch meeting!" commanded Tezuka.

"Hold on, Buchou. I have to look over the lists from Kikumaru Senpai so I know what stores we have to go to for supplies," cut in Echizen. Echizen simply stood there reading through all twelve pages for the necessary information. After five minutes, Echizen looked towards Tezuka to tell him where they needed to go, "Buchou, there's a new store that's opened in the mall that would have all of this. If we go there, we can easily buy all of the decorations, game supplies, and some supplies that I need for something," said Echizen.

"Aa. We will take the bus. The mall is not far from here so we should get there within a half hour if there is too much traffic. Minna! Let's go!" said Tezuka.

**-twenty minutes later-**

"Ano, senpai-tachi, this is our stop," pointed out Echizen when they were nearing the bus stop closest to the mall.

"Nya! We're finally here!" exclaimed Kikumaru.

"Geez, Kikumaru Senpai...it didn't take us that long to get here..." mumbled Momo who had fallen asleep on the bus.

"Fssshhhh...shut up, peach butt!" hissed Kaidoh.

"What was that Viper?" rebutted Momo.

"Now, now. There's no need to fight. We're supposed to be shopping. We need to help our kouhai so he doesn't end up handling everything for the event! It's up to us to help our kouhai and we haven't done much of that since we agreed on holding this event!" said Oishi before the fight can escalate into something even more.

"Ano, can we just go so we can finish ear-early?" suggested Taka.

"Aww...Taka-san doesn't want to spend time with us..." whimpered Kikumaru in what was obviously a faked hurting voice.

"A-ano... no! It's not like that at all, Eiji! I just meant that it would be better if we got back to the shop before the others because I have to help otou-san prepare our food!" said Taka. There was no way the gentle giant meant to hurt his friends by what he said.

"Nya! It's okay, Taka-san! I didn't mean it!" said Kikumaru in order to placate his teammate who was quickly turning red from embarrassment.

"Oh. Okay then. Demo, we should still get going," said Taka.

"Che. Senpai are so annoying," mumbled Echizen so low that no one but Tezuka, who was standing next to him, heard.

"Echizen. You shouldn't say that," admonished Tezuka.

"Mou, Buchou is being mean to me," whined Echizen, although there was a slight teasing tone in his voice.

"You know that's not true, Echizen. In fact, I would have to say I was doing quite the opposite," whispered Tezuka as he leaned towards Echizen's right ear.

Echizen was forced to repress a shiver a delight at feeling Tezuka's breath next to his ear.

"Oh? Is that so? And just what are you doing, then?" replied Echizen, just as quietly.

"Taking care of you," whispered Tezuka but this time into the opposite ear.

"How is this taking care of me, Buchou?" asked Echizen, his voice taking a breathy tone, the closeness of his beloved Buchou was beginning to affect him.

"You'll find out soon enough," answered Tezuka.

Unknown to the two aces stood Fuji with his camera out snapping away at all the chaos happening, but mainly he was focused on the two pillars as they took part in what looked to be an intimate moment. Fuji noticed that he was not the only one who was looking in the two pillars' direction, Inui was madly scribbling into his notebook.

"Minna! Let's go! Echizen where is this store anyway?" commanded Tezuka.

"Actually, I figured that senpai-tachi didn't have a chance to eat a proper breakfast," started Echizen before he was interrupted.

"Ah, hehe. He's right. I didn't get a chance to eat this morning," said Kikumaru.

"Neither did I, yo!" exclaimed Momo.

"Fssshhhh..." hissed Kaidoh.

"Like I said, so I thought I would buy everyone breakfast at one of the cafes here in the mall," offered Echizen.

"Nya! Hoi Hoi! Ochibi is actually treating us to food! Momo! Let's go!" exclaimed Kikumaru. For truly, it was completely rare for the freshman to offer to pay for their food.

"Is it really okay for this, Echizen? I mean, really, you have paid for so much already! We don't want to make you go broke or get in trouble with your parents because of this event!" worried Oishi.

"Oishi-senpai! It was my baka oyaji who said that I should pay for the meals today!" exclaimed Echizen.

"Where should we eat then? I want burgers," said Momo.

"Saa... why don't we just go to the food court. That way we can each get what we want," suggested Fuji.

"Is the food court even open this early in the morning?" asked Kawamura.

"Nope. That's why I said a cafe," replied Echizen.

"Okay, fine. There's a breakfast cafe across the street. We can eat there," led Tezuka.

A/N: This is an incomplete chapter. I wanted to finish it but I thought it would be better if I broke it up into four parts.

Part 1: Arriving at the mall.

Part 2: Shopping for supplies.

Part 3: The lunch meeting.

Part 4: Surprise!


	6. THIS IS A PREVIEW

It's A Halloween Party: Chapter Two: Interlude: Breakfast Mayhem

Prince of Tennis

Disclaimer: I do not own the fandom. I'll leave that to the professionals.

Pairings: Pillar, Emerald, and Golden

Summary: The Regulars throw a Halloween party inviting members of other teams as well. During the party, they play a game of like Truth or Consequence.

* * *

><p>THIS IS ONLY A PREVIEW OF WHAT I HAVE BEEN ABLE TO WRITE SO FAR FOR THIS CHAPTER AND I HAVE GOTTEN STUCK SO I WAS WONDERING IF YOU GUYS CAN HELP ME WITH WHAT ELSE SHOULD BE IN THIS CHAPTER! please note that I am not good at smexy scenes...AT ALL!<p>

* * *

><p>The nine Seigaku regulars quickly made their way to the nearest cafe, which happened to serve only western styled foods. When they finally arrived, more than half of the tables were filled and none of the empty ones were capable of seating all of them. Instead, they were asked to wait fifteen minutes for the biggest booth to become available.<p>

Finally, they were led to their booth. Where chaos erupted between certain members over who would sit where and next to who.

"I need to be sitting on the outside," announced Echizen.

"Mou, I want to sit next to Oishi and Fujiko! But still near Ochibi!" pouted Eiji.

"Next to Echizen and away from Mamushi!" claimed Momoshiro.

"Fsshsssh...as if I want to anywhere near you , baka Momoshiri!" growled Kaidoh.

"Ano, minna, we're starting to cause a scene," interrupted Kawamura.

"Minna! Kikumaru, center! Oishi to his right then Kawamura, Fuji, myself and then Echizen! Momoshiro to Kikumaru's left and then Inui and Kaidoh! No complaining or you're running fifty laps around the parking lot!" ordered Tezuka, giving each of them a cold glare, but if you were to look closely you would see that it lessened considerably when he looked at their youngest member. No one dared object with such a punishment waiting for them, although Fuji looked as if he were going to say something and then decided to save it for another time (maybe he was going to say something about how Echizen got the warmest looks?). Silence reigned over the members as they browsed through the menu to see what they would be ordering.

"Buchou, how are we going to be paying? Fffsssshhh...?" asked Kaidoh.

"Just order your food, senpai-tachi. We can worry about it later," interjected Echizen.

"Oi! Gaki, what are you going to order?" asked Momoshiro.

"Ah! Ochibi, you grew up in America, right? Which of these is any good, nya?" exclaimed Kikumaru.

"Just because I grew up there doesn't mean I know everything about it, besides, I prefer Japanese food... and I'm ordering breakfast platter number five," said Echizen as he looked through the list of beverages available. His chosen platter had three pancakes, two jumbo eggs, two strips of bacon, two sausage patties, two sausage links, two slices of toast, and hash browns. It was the cafe's breakfast special.

In the end, the older regulars ordered a variation of the breakfast platter, a pitcher of water, a carafe of orange juice and a fresh pot of coffee. Echizen was sulking in his seat after being reprimanded by his buchou saying it was too early in the day to drink Ponta. Instead he left the booth for five minutes only to return with a smug look on his face.

"What are you looking so smug about, Echizen? Did you get a girl's number on your way back?" asked Momo when he noticed the smug look on his kouhai's face.

"Che. It's none of your business, Momo-senpai, but I did get a number," said Echizen though he continued to look smug about whatever it was he was hiding from them all. Luckily for Echizen, their waitress arrived before anyone could ask anymore about the supposed number he received.

* * *

><p>AND THAT IS ALL I HAVE SO FAR! THANK YOU!<p> 


End file.
